


Liquid Sunshine

by aflaminghalo



Category: Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: M/M, Married people doing it, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflaminghalo/pseuds/aflaminghalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of all the things to get poetic about, it’s a mouthful of my cum that does it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2015.

Midnighter moaned as Apollo moved back to straddle his thighs. His own orgasm had left him languid and loose, splayed out on the bed. As the heavy blonde set his full weight down on him, and locked his powerful muscled legs around them, the most Midnighter could manage was to raise an arm to fondle at the man he was trapped under.

He glanced down at his own cock, lying thick and limp across his belly, with a wistful twinge. It was still too sensitive to work up again. He’d be fine in a minute, but sometimes the wait felt like a mockery.

Apollo was having no such trouble, kneeling over Midnighter, his eyes closed in concentration, his body pouring off heat like a furnace, and his big hands working furiously to pull him over the edge. 

Midnighter looked at him for a moment, using Apollo’s temporary vulnerability to take him in fully; the openness of his expression, the strength and power that hummed through his body, the beauty of it all. He propped himself up on his elbows, reaching his head forward, tongue out. 

“Stop that.” 

“You know you like it. C’mon.” He twisted his tongue between his lips, rolling it against itself.

Apollo grunted and stroked himself tighter.

“Don’t like, nng… hearing you bitch afterwards though.”

Midnighter rolled his eyes and stretched a hand out to cover Apollo’s, wrapping his fingers around his husbands, feeling the stutter as they matched rhythm. 

Midnighter stroked at Apollos thighs with his free hand, grasping his ass, trying to pull him forward, the sweat dripping from both of them making it impossible for him. “Christ, can you get any hotter?”

“Only if you want third degree burns. And we know how much you love that.” His words were forced out, his entire body almost vibrating with tension as he stroked himself harder.

“You want to. You want to scar me right down to the bone. You want everyone who looks at me to know where I came from, know who’s fucking me. You want everyone to know you’ve got Midnighter begging for you to come in his mouth.” Midnighter sing-songed the words taunting Apollo as he flushed more and moved harder.

The first hit of semen made him hiss and swear. Midnighter lay back, watching Apollo thrust into his hand, and then fall forward, trapping him down, his body tight above him as he continued to stroke his orgasm out, breathing hard, heaving over him. 

Apollo flopped forward, smirking as he felt Midnighter squash beneath him. He shifted slightly, giving Midnighter space to breathe. “First you beg, then you bitch. Do you forget that I know you.”

“I do not bitch. I merely mentioned that it was somewhat akin to swallowing a sunbeam.”

“You whined that I scorched your epiglottis and tried to leverage it into favours.”

Midnighter smacked Apollo’s buttock, rocking the man against him. “I also do not whinge. I offer complimentary criticism.”

Apollo shook his head and snorted. “Of all the things to get poetic about, it’s a mouthful of my cum that does it… Sunbeam, Christ.”

Midnighter pressed his hand between their bodies, grimacing. “Yeah, well, just don’t fall asleep in it."


End file.
